The Sorcereress's Apprentice
by Toothless02
Summary: During Stephens stay at Kamar-Jai, he learns the arts of magic under the guidance of Mordo, the Ancient one and mysterious woman. As the the months pass by, Stephen becomes more and more attached to his new teacher and new feelings begin to bloom. Will Stephen be able to keep his feelings to himself. Special with the new threat rising. Stephenxoc fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first doctor strange fanfic so please go easy on me if I make any mistakes. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this book as much as I enjoyed writing it and please feel free to leave and comments or suggestions! They're greatly appreciated! Also, I own nothing but the my characters and plot. Enjoy!**

 **Rowana Kay**

"Good morning Master Kay," Wong greeted her with a book waiting in his hands as she walked through the New York Sanctum.

"Ah Wong, always a pleasure to see you." She greeted him back with a slight bow. "What's that you got there?" She said gesturing to his to the book in his hands as they began walking into the library of Kamar-Jai.

"The Ancient One and Master Mordo left this morning in an urgent matter saying that there was a spotting of Kaecilius and his Zealots in Hong Kong. They knew you would be returning today and put you in charge of training the new recruit." She groaned. Just when she got back, she has a new job. They made it to the top of the stairs leading to a long hallway.

"She trusts you most to handle him. Have fun." He passed her the book in his hands and walked away down another hall way leading to the outdoor training grounds.

"Great." She muttered under her breath.

She walked the halls of the old building till she found her room. Perfect, everything was kept the way it was left. Slowly making her way into her study, she began to examine the book Wong had left her. Opening it to the first page she came across a small note:

 _Master Rowana ,_

 _Thought this might be helpful to teach the new student. Also, he already has a sling ring and has a tendency to use them to steal things such as books so keep an eye on him. You'll most likely find him in the courtyard or one of the studies. Good luck_

 _-Wong_

"That really narrows it down," She sarcastically said taking a seat at her desk. She leaned back in her chair in thought of who this new person could be. After hours of reading the book that Wong gave her she decided it'll be best to head to bed. With same question always running through her head. She fell into a dreamless sleep and was Soon to be awoken by the sound of alarms ringing.

 **A/N: Hey y'all. So I just watched the movie Doctor Strange and Oh My God! It's freaking amazing! Sorry that it's a short chapter but the next one will hopefully be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Strange 2

 **Rowana Kay**

She was awoken to alarms blaring in the hallways. She quickly dressed and rushed out into the halls to run her round of the building. She stopped by a window to catch her breath. Not even sunrise and there's an attack, can her day get any worse. She checked every room and corner of the compound looking for any threat.

Nothing.

She ran down the halls in look of Wong. Finally she found him.

"Wong? What's going on?" She said to a breathless man.

"A book has…..been taken from the library. One of the books from the Ancient Ones collection. He gasped out.

"WHAT?!"She screamed. "How did that even happen?!" Before letting Wong answer, she took off into a sprint to the library. How could have this happen? Right underneath their noses. She entered the large library and ran towards the Ancient Ones personal collection. She scanned the rack of books till she found the chains hanging loosely. Great, whoever they were stole the book on the Dark Dimension.

"Master Kay, I might have an idea of who stole the book." Wong said coming up to her.

"Who?"

"Strange."

"Who?"

"Doctor Strange. A student here. He has a tendency to steal things."

"Where is he?" She gritted out. Wong walked to his room followed closely behind by Kay. Thank god that awful alarm was turned off. It was beginning to give her a head ach. Arriving at the Strange's room, the burst through sending a person flying back from their chair.

Kay went up to him and grabbed him by the collar and looked down to his face. He was quite handsome, other than the beard and the bed hair he looked handsome to her, his defined cheekbones were even more defined from the small lamp he had turned on, on his desk casting a shadow on his face.

"Where is it?" She hissed

"Master Kay, you can let him go, it's right here on his desk." She dropped his and went to snatch the book from Wong. She checked for any damage or if any pages had been ripped out.

"You," she said pointing to the now standing man. "Why did you take this?" She now pointed to the book in her hands.

"I was bored and wanted to read" He shrugged. "Besides I was going to return it after I had read it."

"You know the rules of the library. You know it is not wise to take from the Ancient Ones collection, do you not?"

"Yes I do."

"Never do it again."

She turned and left the room with the book securely in her hands. Using her sling ring she opened a portal to the library not felling the need to walk.

"Master Kay," Wong jogged up to her. "You do know who that man was, don't you?"

"Yes, he's a thief and his name is Strange. What of it?"

"Well…..that man in there. He's the student who you'll be training." He said with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Him? No way, how can I even trust him!" he patted her on the shoulder and walked through the portal.

"Good luck!"

Sighing she stepped through the portal and placed the book back and began her journey to her room. She was wrong.

This day just got a lot worse.

 **A/N: WOO! Chapter two done! Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please let me know what you thought with a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Strange 3

 **Stephen Strange**

When the sun rose, he woke and began to get dressed. Today would be another day of mediation and studying. He combed back his hair and looked in the mirror. God that beard has to go. He rambled through his bag till he found a razor and cream. He applied the cream and filled the sink with warm water. Taking a deep breath, he brought the razor up to his face with shaking hands. Working slowly, he began to once again see the skin on his face.

A few cuts and a face rinse later, he looked at his handwork. It wasn't like his old clean shaven face but it would do. He excited his room and began his way down to the courtyard to meditate with the other students.

It was a beautiful day, like it always was in Kathmandu. The air smelled of incents and bird chirping from their nests. Stephen sat down in the training grounds and began to meditate; not on anything in particular but just to clear his mind. But there was still that question nagging at the back of his mind.

Who was that person that attacked him yesterday? He could diffidently tell it was a female from her voice but he couldn't tell what her face looked like due to the horrible lighting in his room.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and opened his eyes to come face to face with a frowning Wong.

"Oh….hey Wong. Sorry about yesterday." He gave him an embarrassed smile.

"This is Master Kay," Stephen stood and looked at the hooded figure behind him. "She will be training you from now on."

"Thank you Wong." The figure behind him said. She walked up to him and pulled back her hood.

Stephen felt like all the wind was knocked out of him by her beauty. She had a long black braid falling over her shoulder that went down to her waist and tanned skin. But the most interesting thing about this woman was her eyes. She had the most unusual eyes he'd ever seen; they were a deep shade of purple with tiny flecks of gold in them.

"So, you must be Mister Strange." She said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's Doctor actually."

"Doctor Strange?"

"Yes, I am Doctor Stephen Strange." She nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her.

They went through many hallways till they finally reached the sparing grounds. She swiftly walked over to a rack of sparring staffs and pulled an odd looking one out of the rack.

"Today will be easy; you'll learn the basics of sparring. Step one," She stepped into the sparring circle and Stephen followed. "Always be on guard." She swiped her staff back and knocked Stephen's legs causing him to land on the ground with a thud. Second time being knocked over by her in less than twenty four hour, just great. Stephen thought to himself. "Like I said. Always be on guard." She said holding out the other end of her staff down to Stephen. He grabbed the staff and was hauled up by Rowana.

"Step two. Be wary of your surroundings." She once again attacked him but he ducked missing the staff by mere millimetres. "Good." Attacking once again, Stephen walked back ducking and dodging her staff. When he thought he might have gotten the hang of it he tripped on a step and fell back. "Watch your surroundings Stephen." She sighed.

"When will I be getting a weapon?" He wiped sweat off his forehead.

She said helping him backup onto his feet again. "In time Stephen, a relic may choose you, But for now, summon yours." She twirled her staff and crouched into her fighting stance.

"Summon?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes Stephen. The books, what have the books taught you?"

Confusion melted away to realization. Making a circle with his hands he summoned an orange looking whip. She smirked and charged.

She brought down her staff but Stephen held up his weapon and deflected it. "Good Stephen." She began to advance on him. "Now fight like your life depends on it." She swung around her staff and landed a kick on his side. She and him were locked, sparks flying everywhere from his weapon. "Because one day it will," She pulled back and crashed her staff on his head. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

…..

"Wong, pass me the gauze." He heard voices. He tried to open his eyes but instantly regretted it. His eyes burned from the bright lights.

"Oh good you're awake." He saw Master Kay leaning over him with a look of relief. "Sorry if this hurts, it'll take just a little while." She brought the gauze up to his forehead and began clean the cut.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I hit you on the head a little harder than I should have while sparring and you blacked out. Sorry bout that." She nervously laughed. "Don't worry, the cut isn't too deep. It should heal within a few days."

"Where am I?"

"Wong helped me bring you back to you room. You've been out for an hour or two." She looked down at him. "I really am sorry." And looked back up at his forehead to finish cleaning him up.

"It's quite alright," He began to close his eyes.

"Eyes open Strange." She demanded. "And, all done." She placed a little bandaid over the cut.

"How you feeling?" helping him steady out.

"Dizzy and hungry." She smiled.

"Come on. It's nearly sun set. Let's go get something to eat. My treat." She said helping Stephen into the hall way.

 **A/N: Thanks to all that have decided to continue to read my story! Please comment because it means the world to me to know what y'all think. Also, sorry bout this update being late. Schools a pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

Strange 4

 **Rowana Kay**

The evening sun beated down on the couple walking through the busy streets of Kathmandu. They walked past vendors selling beaded jewellery, clothes and other accessories. Rowana weaved through the tight market places dragging Stephen along by the sleeve.

He looked around curiously at the new culture that surrounded him. Never had he seen this, sure he was wandering through some of the same markets, but he never had time to look around at the vibrancy this place held. Every now and then he would stop to look at things that seemed interesting but Rowana said eat first then look.

"It's to far away now, maybe another five to ten minutes." She said passing by a temple. Stephen groaned. It felt like they've been walking for hours and his feet felt like they were about to give out on him. "Oh hush. It'll just be a little longer."

"I feel like we've been walking for hours." He tried to slow down her fast pace but there was no stopping this woman.

Several minutes later, they arrived at a little open air restaurant. It wasn't to full and she grabbed a seat at the back. Not soon after, a waiter came to take their orders, but Stephen coming from an English country didn't know a single thing he was saying to them

"Namastē, kē ma timīlā'ī lāgi prāpta garna saknu huncha?" The waiter said to them. (Translation: Hi, what can I get for you?)

"Du'ī dal bhat tarkari Ra pānī." (Translation: Two dal bhat tarkari and water. Dal bhat tarkari is rice, lentil soup and curried vegetables.) She said smiling. The waiter scribbles down their orders and walked away. They sat in an awkward silence till Rowana sprung a question on him.

"So, I heard you were a neurosurgeon right?" She leaned forwards resting her elbow on the table.

"Yes I was. A neurosurgeon but I had to give it up after my accident." He raised him hands showing the shaking and scarred hands. She only nodded. "It was a car accident. I ended up off a cliff and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital."

"I know."

"How did you know?" he cocked an eyebrow waiting her response.

"Well," She scooted her chair closer to the table. "I was in the New York Sanctum when the accident had happened. It was on the news so when I saw you in Kumar-Jai I was surprised you came here. I would have thought that a rich doctor could have been able to fix his hands."

"Yes. So did I. But no one would do the procedures I asked them to do on my hands." He stared. "Therapy wasn't helping as much as I expected and I was close to quitting it. But before I did, my therapist told me about one of his clients who was paralyzed from waist down walked again. I mean, how many people can do that? Our medicine isn't advanced as that. Anyways, I confronted him and he told me about Kumar-Jai. I gathered what little money I still had and bought a one way ticket and here I am."

The waiter came back with steaming hot plates of food. He set one down in front of Stephen and the other in front of Rowana The smell was mouth watering and he dug right into as soon as the plate hit the table.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" he managed to say between bites. "What is this?" he gestured to the food.

"It's dal bhat tarkari, the national dish of Nepal. Good huh?" She took a scoop of rice.

"Not just good. This stuff is great!" he took another bite and she smiled at enthusiasm. "So, what about you? What were you before you came to Kumar-Jai?"

Her smile dropped and she looked down at her hands. He looked at her full of concern.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No no no. It's fine." She set her spoon down and took a deep breath. "When I was younger, my mother didn't want me, she casted me out onto the streets of Nepal to fend for myself. I had to steal to get food and money every now and then. Till one day I was caught. I was beaten in an ally way and left for dead. That was when the Ancient One found me. She brought me back to Kumar-Jai and nursed me back to health. I was told I could stay and study the mystical arts so I accepted. I've been forever grateful for that day." She sighed and looked out over the buildings at the sun lost in thought.

"I'm so sorry." He looked at her face. The shades from the sun on her face made her look even more beautiful. If that's even possible. He thought to himself.

"It's alright. Besides, it's in the past." She gave him a sad smile.

The rest of their supper was eaten in a comfortable silence. The waiter came by to pick up their empty plates and they left. Lucky for them, majority of the small roadside shops had closed down for the day so it took them half the time to get back they spent getting there.

"Don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" Stephen asked holding the door open to Kumar-Jai. She didn't answer till they reached the doors of his room.

"It's Rowana." She smiled.

"Good night Rowana."

"Good night Stephen."

 **A/N: Okay, So we got a little snippet of Rowana's past. It took me a while to come up with that. Also, I'm sorry if my translations weren't good because sadly I don't speak Napoli so I had to put it through Google translate. Please let me know what ya'll think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Strange 5

 **Stephen Strange**

Two and a half months later.

Over the past two and a half months, Stephen and Rowana had become closer and his feelings grew for her even more.

He awoke to a loud banging on his door. Looking at the watch on his windowsill it read 4:45 in the morning. The sun was just peaking up on the horizon casting an orange glow in his room. The banging on the door didn't cease so he reluctantly got out of bed and opened the door to a hooded Rowana.

"What in the world are you doing up at 4:45?" He wiped some of the sleep out of his eyes yawning.

"Come on! Get dressed quickly." She pushed him back inside. He got dressed into his blue robes. Fastening his belt, he grabbed his sling ring and opened the door. Rowana was waiting with what looked like two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks," He said taking one from her hands. She smiled and took a sip from hers as she began walking down the hallway. "Where did you get this? It tastes really good." He said taking another sip.

"It's fresh, strait from New York," He followed her out into the streets. The warm breeze hitting his blue and her yellow robes.

"How exactly did you get coffee in New York?"

"It's quite simple Stephen," She rolled her eyes. "In the library near the Ancient Ones collection, there is a pedestal with an oval shaped necklace called the Eye of Agamotto. You know what I'm talking about correct?" He nodded "Behind the pedestal, there are three doors. Each of those doors lead to a different places in the world. They're Sanctums. Each of these buildings creates a protective shield around earth to defend it from other dimensions." He threw away his cup and nodded.

"So let's say for an example, one of the Sanctums was destroyed. What would happen then?"

"Well, we would go into an emergency defence. That means all sorcerers near one of the Sanctums must protect the ancient buildings at any cost. The shield is still around earth till all Sanctums have fallen."

They continued to walk down the stone roads till they reached the edge of town. She brought them through a forest near a lake. Unhooking her staff from her back she ran at Stephen. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he had enough time to create a weapon and block her strike.

"Huh. I must say Stephen, I'm quite impressed. Your fighting skills have improved." She dropped her staff and conjured a weapon; but hers looked different than his. Instead of it being a flaming orange, hers was a deep blue. Holding it with one hand she smirked and flicked it causing it to whip out.

He looked at her stunned but almost lighting quick she flicked it again but at him hitting his hands. Yelping in pain, he jumped back losing his concentration on the orange weapon. Seeing this as her opportunity, Rowana dropped her weapon and ran at him tackling him to the ground.

They struggled trying to get the upper hand as they rolled around in the long grass. Grunting, Stephen kneed her in the stomach, grabbed her wrists and pinned her down with his arms and legs.

She tried to pull out of his grasp by kneeing him but he had her legs pinned underneath his. She quite struggling and looked up at him. He was staring down at her purple eyes catching a shimmer of one of the golden flecks. Shifting his eyes down to her lips and back up again be leaned his head in slowly not taking his eyes off of her beautiful face.

She felt her body betraying her. Half of her mind screamed to kick him off of her and the other told her to lean up and close the gap between their lips. He was so close to her face she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

Body taking over mind, she leaned up and sealed the gap between them. His lips felt so soft against her. It was so perfect and he wished he could stay forever like this. But almost as soon as it happened, she kicked him off of her. He fell to the side and watched as she ran off into the forest creating a portal and running through it. It closed as soon as she went through.

 **A/N: And I'm gunna leave it there. MWAHAHAHAHA! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought! Also, sorry for the late update. School has been hectic. Will try harder to have more up over the winter holidays!**


End file.
